Kaito Tachibana
Kaito Tachibana (立花 カイト, Tachibana Kaito)'' is an oc created by Pandaa who appears in KirigakureGaiden. He is a chūnin-level shinobi from Kirigakure, a member of the Tachibana clan and partners with another kiri-nin oc; Maeko Yuki. Background In a childhood flashback, it was revealed that Kaito's partner; Maeko Yuki had made a childhood promise him. The promise was simply to be the best of friends. Personality Kaito has a very laid back personality. He has shown to be very tolerant, having to put up with Maeko's contrasting personality. He is a kind, caring and forgiving person. He is able to forgive almost anyone for their mistakes. Kaito has been seen to be quite a perv. He has a very strong interest in D-cup chests and would do anything to touch one. During upcoming mission details, he is often seen starring at the Mizukage's chest and slurring his words, being to occupied looking at Mei's body figure. He has also made cracks about Maeko and her small chest, but this usually results in her "silent treatment" which he choses to avoid at all costs. He has shown to be very lame. He often makes cracks by over exaggerating something or through the use of puns. Kaito has shown no arrogance in his abilities and often compliments others on theirs. He is extremely loyal to the Mist and is willing to put his life on the line for those who need him. Appearance Kaito has fair-skin and brown spiked hair slanted to the the left. He partially ties his hair with what looks like a bead. Kaito's eye colour is black, matching the colour of his headband. Kaito's part I attire consists of creamish top with two clips attached to hold the piece together. The top appears to be tucked into grey-brown pants that roll up just below his knees. He wears black shinobi sandals and a black forehead protector that rests confortably across his forehead. He wears short, black wristbands that lengthen over time. Kaito's shuriken holster is of a different design to the default hoister. Kaito's consists of two straps and only one shuriken pouch which he uses to store a kirigakure kunai. It is noted that he does not wrap bandages around his leg like other shinobi do. Kaito usually carries a katana that sits in a black scabbard across is back. It is held in place by a strap; horizontally across his shirt. ''Kaito's Part II outfit hasn't been drawn yet.. Nore has his childhood attire.. Concept Designs Settei I -- Takeo.png Settei II -- Takeo.png Abilities Kenjutsu Kaito's signiture ability is his skill in kenjutsu. He is highly proficient with a sword and is noted to be skilled enough to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, despite his age. Kaito seems to prefer the use of his katana over ninjutsu. Stats Part I (takes place one year before NARUTO part I) Chūnin Exams: Maeko Yuki and Kaito Tachibana enter the Chūnin Exams that take place in Kirigakure. They are allowed by the Mizukage to participate as a team of two. They are first seen observing the other genin from different villages. The first phase was a test of intellect and as such, each team were given a passage to decipher. Maeko and Kaito pass the first phase with ease, albeit accidentally and proceed to the second phase along with co-ordinates acquired from the coded passage. For the second phase, chūnin-level shinobi are sent into the battlefield with information that is needed to gain entrance to the third and final phase. The teams are tasked to find the chūnin shinobi and gather the information needed via any means necessary. Alternatively, teams are able to obtain the information from the other teams who might have already gathered the information. Maeko uses hersensing technique and with it, quickly finds a chūnin. Kaito jumps into battle and begins fighting the chūnin using his katana. The chūnin manages to overpower him for a moment and remarks that he was foolish to fight alone and begins to charge at Kaito to bring an end to him. Kaito smirks as Maeko, whom was in hiding, is given the chance to trap the opposing chūnin by using Ice Release: Ice Barricade, forming four ice walls to surround him. Kaito mentions that his katana has the inscription "trust" and how it is the most important aspect of a shinobi. If he had not have trusted in Maeko's abilities, or his own for that matter, they would not have succeeded. Maeko releases the chūnin after they are given information needed; a unique hand seal. Though initially confused by the co-ordinates at the beginning, Maeko and Kaito head off to the location gathered from stage one and are able to remove the seal with hand seal gathered from phase two. The land below their feet collapses revealing a secret tunnel that takes them to the final meeting place where they are told whom they are versing in the third stage. For phase three, Kaito is matched with.... Kaito, having won his match, is paired up with none other than Maeko. Fully aware of Kaito's abilities, Maeko uses "Ice Release: Frost Formation" and transforms the battlefield into an icy landscape, then disappearing into the mist. Kaito patiently awaits for Maeko's attack and becomes overpowered with an ice barricade. Given no options, Kaito reveals his own special technique; his kekkei genkai;lava release. Using Lava Release: Lava Tsunami, Kaito manages to melt the ice, rendering Maeko's techniques ineffective. Maeko shows concern as no-one has been able to defeat her ice release techniques. Knowing her weaknesses, Maeko tries to avoid close combat with her incrediable speed as Kaito begins fighting with his katana. Knowing that she will not be able to avoid Kaito's attacks for much longer, Maeko forfeits the match. Though slightly angry at first, Maeko resolves to train in the ways of genjutsu, as just ninjutsu itself will not sufficent enough. Although foreiting the match, Maeko showed enough potential to be promoted to chūnin, alongside her partner Kaito. It should be noted that the two kiri-nin were the only canditates to have been promoted to chūnun. Maeko and Kaito later recieved the title "Hidden Mist Duo". Encounter at the Rondevu Point: Kaito and Maeko are summoned to the Mizukage's office for a mission in the land of waves. The two were to meet a hunter-nin at the rondevu point who had aquired important knowledge about the missing-nin Zabuza Momochi. Upon reaching the rondevu point, Kaito spots the hunter-nin. As the two draw closer, Kaito sees two other figures approaching the hunter-nin and warns Maeko to remain hidden. One of the figures; a man, later reveiled to be Zabuza Momochi, annilates the hunder-nin and removes the scroll in the hunter-nins possession. The figure who accompanied Zabuza, later reveiled to be Haku Yuki, takes the hunter-nins mask and remarks that it may become useful. Kaito begins to suspect Zabuza senses their presence and starts to draw out his katana. He is suddenly stopped by one of Zabuza's water clones who had snuck up behind them, forcing them to come out of hidding. Kaito expresses his concern that the man is the infamous Zabuza; Demon of the mist and a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and that if a battle were to occur, Kaito and Maeko will most likely die. Kaito continues to explain that given no other options, they must fight. The fight did not take long, and Kaito and Maeko were at a near death state. Zabuza closes in on their location and begins to bring his sword down upon them, however he is stopped by a barricade of ice. Shocked, Zabuza asks Haku why he defies him, to which Haku replies that is was not him; the girl possesses the cursed kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan. Haku, happy to see another member of his clan, asks Maeko to be safe, to quit the way of the shinobi and to live. Maeko refuses and thus; Haku places both Maeko and Kaito in a death like state. Haku senses more shinobi approaching and advises that they leave. Haku looks back and wonders if she will ever see the girl again. Maeko and Kaito are found by Kiri-nin and taken back to the village. Part II Currently working on this... Trivia * Kaito Tachibana translates to ____________________. The Tachibana clan was a famous samurai clan in feudal Japan which relates to Kaito as he uses a katana. * The blade of Kaito's Katana has the inscription "信", translating to trust. * According to the first databook: ** Kaito's hobby is reading. ** Kaito wishes to fight Mifune ** Kaito's favourite food is salmon sushi. ** Kaito's least favourite food is anything Maeko has cooked. ** Kaito's favourte phrase is "Forgive and Forget" ** Kaito has completed 53 missions in total: 23 D rank, 17 C rank, 12 B rank, 1 A rank Fanart EmpireAnt -- PointCOM Takeo.png|Empire-Ant@DeviantART EmaNosha -- Sorry About The Wait.png|EmaNosha@DeviantART WhiteTigress998 -- Point Commission - Takeo.png|WhiteTigress998@DeviantART Disclaimer Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto/KirigakureGaiden belongs to Pandaa. The background image used for Kaito's profile picture belongs to TV Tokyo, all other images belong to Pandaa unless stated otherwise. Category:DRAFT